TCS Tiger's Claw/Academy
History To replace heavy losses, the 201st Plebe class of the Hilthros Space Naval Academy arrived aboard the refurbished Claw in order to replace the regular flight crew under Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn. The cadets, as 2nd Lieutenants of the Cadet Wing were to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training. One of the first missions of the Cadets was to scout the M4-21a System.The Most Delicate Instrument While exploring a binary star system, Grikaths piloted by delusional Kilrathi attacked the Claw, and it was saved thanks to the cadets. However they were also infected by the solar flare which caused delusions. They mutineered and conspired to destroy the Claw. Gwen Bowman had to destroy Allen Goetz's Broadsword to save the Claw.The Most Delicate Instrument The Claw sent cadets to Dioscuri II to investigate whether the Kilrathi had contaminated the native primitive Dioscurans. When the cadets were captured, Admiral Tolwyn dispatched Scimitars to their rescue.Lords of the Sky Again, when two cadets went missing, Sabres and a Longbow were sent to rescue them.Word of Honor On the discovery of a Kilrathi jump buoy near a pulsar, Tolwyn ordered its destruction and sent a recon team to scout the other side. Tolwyn ordered communication silence expecting the emergence of Kilrathi forces.Expendable Stationed near that pulsar's hypernode, and worried by the Kilrathi activity in this sector, Tolwyn asked the Fleet Command for reinforcements. After ambushing another Kilrathi recon force, reinforcements arrived, and . Admiral Rhea Bergstrom ordered Tolwyn to guard the node as a bait for an ambush at Seti Beta I of their combined forces of 140 fighters and then retreat to an unsecured sector. He objected to the foolishness of the plan, and Bergstrom, not trusting that Tolwyn would carry out her orders, ordered cadet Blair to spy him for her. Tolwyn thus changed his plans to carry out the ambush. The sudden retreat, while having the advantage, made Kilrathi commander Garahl nar Hhallas suspicious. Tolwyn soon found out that the Kilrathi had already prepared a trap on their own, and Bergstrom's task force was under attack. The Claw complied to her request and assisted the Trafalgar right before its destruction. Survivors joined the crew of the Claw. Seeing all the Kilrathi forces coming towards the Claw, Tolwyn ordered all head forward to the jump node under all the gunfire with all power diverted to forward shields. Maintaining collision course with Agon Ra Sivar, he played "chicken" with Thrakhath nar Kiranka, until the Prince acknowledged his bravery and moved his Dreadnought to evade the Claw. The carrier was scratched and made it to the node. The Claw received attack by Confederation fighters from the which was captured by Kilrathi. After the attack, Tolwyn recommended Bowman for saving the Claw.Walking Wounded When the Claw was escorting by three transports, they were destroyed by a Strakha prototype. While overseeing the repairs on .Invisible Enemy The Claw was escorting an and a en route to Oasis, when pilots salvaged a mysterious Sleep Ship from a Kilrathi Salvage Tug. The Ship was occupied by an alien in cryo-sleep, who intended to recover a powerful orb from the planet.Recreation Tolwyn set the plan for an ambush to surprise a Kilrathi Carrier that his pilots discovered. The Carrier was successfully destroyed, with the informatin that Prince Thrakhath will move to Dolos for the Sivar-Eshrad.Price of Victory After arriving to the Dolos System, the Claw destroyed the Kilrathi jump buoy and its guards so there was no warning on their arrival. Talking with Summer, Tolwyn was denied any reinforcements or assistance and was ordered to consider the Claw expendable on his objective to attack Thrakhath. He briefed the cadets about their fake objective to prepare fot a Confederation Marines invasion to liberate the Dolosians.Glory of Sivar During the process of the mission, Tolwyn informed the pilots that the Marines won't arrive and the Claw would engage the Kilrathi fleet alone, helped by the Dolosian uprising. Indeed his plan worked and having captured the cadets, Thrakhath expected a military invasion, unprepared for an assault against Agon Ra Sivar from space. The Kilrathi fleet left Dolos dishonoured. Captains *Geoffrey Tolwyn (2653, )